Fairows' shorts: The jumping bag
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: The Fairows will have to face an opponent who will make them an impossible challenge, since the opponent is about nothing more nothing less than ... a dust bag.


**_Hello everyone, here I bring you guys a short fanfic based on Fairows (set after the end of the fanfic), like the animated shorts of Tinkerbell, I will do the same with them, if you guys want too._**

* * *

In the Pixie Hollow Report, the Fairows were waiting for Liz who was picking up her dust bag that was pending, Trenk was clutching his head while calling Liz from outside.

Trenk: "Hey Liz, we have to go!" –he shout.

Hence, no answer was answered.

Alan: "Like she is taking too long" –he said as he adjusted his shirt.

Wallace: "Nothing bad will have happened to her?"

Gale: "Come on, we're talking about Liz, she couldn't do something big to cause so many problems" -he said.

Suddenly, a loud rumble was heard inside the Pixie Dust Report, causing the Fairows to roll their eyes.

Flyer: "Yes, definitely nothing big to cause so _many _problems" –he said as he watched Gale.

The garden fairy shrugged and the Fairows immediately went to the Pixie Dust Report and when they arrived at the dusts preparation warehouses, they observed that a blue dust-covered bag was causing debris everywhere.

Trenk: "And now what is that?" –he ask incredulous.

From there, Flyer watched Liz who was with Zarina and Terrence and the fast-flying sparrow man assumed that they had something to do with the bag.

Flyer: "Liz, we finally found you" –he said to her.

Liz: "Hi Flyer, what are you doing here?" –she asked.

Flyer: "I rather have a good question ... What's going on here?!" –he said to her.

It was at that moment that Terrence decided to speak.

Terrence: "Well, what happened was that when Liz got her dust bag, Zarina appeared with a bottle of blue dust and she asked Liz to hold it."

Flyer: "And what happened next?"

Zarina: "That Liz took out a pinch of blue dust and then ..." –He stopped to speak to observe the dust bag that was causing chaos in the workshop.

Flyer sighed slightly as he watched his friends.

Trenk: "Well, it doesn't seem bad, I'll easily grab that bag" –he said as he prepared.

The Tinker sparrow man flew towards the center while watching the dust bag that was bouncing.

Trenk: "With only one hand I will be able to take the dust bag" –he said confidently.

The Fairows watched Trenk who raised a hand and waited for the bag to reach his hand and he did it ... except that the bag hit directly towards Trenk's face and the bag went backwards while Trenk turned back and then crashed on wall.

Wallace: "Ouch, that must have hurt"

Alan and Gale tried to catch the bag, but their efforts were useless as the bag came back and went anywhere.

Wallace: "I'm more than ready to catch that bag" –he said as he prepared his hands.

However, the bag gave a fatal blow to the sparrow man of the water who made him shudder, the blow was direct in the crotch.

Wallace: "_I had everything calculated …_" –he said and then fell to the ground.

Flyer observed that the bag was still bouncing and he flew to where the bag was and the latter was still bouncing non-stop. The fast-flying sparrow man flew anywhere where the bag had bounced and they both did the same without stopping.

Terrence: "I hope they catch that bag before Fairy Gary comes" –he said.

Liz observed that Flyer and her dust bag were having the same rhythm and she had to do something about it.

Liz: "I have an idea!" –she said with joy.

Zarina: "And what would it be?" –she asked her.

The fairy of the light said nothing and went straight to where Flyer and the bag was.

Liz: "Bag, come to my hand!" –She said as she raised her hand.

And to everyone's surprise and disbelief, the bag paid attention to Liz's errand and went straight to the hand of the fairy of light. Flyer and the rest of the Fairows were dumbfounded after seeing what they saw and the fast-flying sparrow man approaches where she was.

Flyer: "And the bag was going to be your case ... **Why didn't you do it from the beginning?!**" –he shout at her.

Liz: "You never asked me" –she said innocently.

That innocence caused the fast-flying sparrow man to fall to the ground and the rest of the Fairows left on the ground.

Liz: "Well, I better go. See later, guys" –she told Terrence and Zarina.

Both were blank-eyed as they observed that the entire workshop was almost destroyed along with the Fairows who were on the ground and Terrence shrugged while Zarina touch him his shoulder.

Zarina: "I'm sure Fairy Gary won't like this"

Terrence: "Yes, I think the same" –he said.

**-End-**


End file.
